Total Drama My Way
by SarcasmSupreme
Summary: *Rewrite of Total Drama My Way* What if Total Drama had different contestants? Meet my 14 OC's as they battle it out in the hope to win One Million Dollars, whilst dealing with crummy cabins, Chris McLean,and worst, each other! Who will survive to win one million dollars? And who will lose it all? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama My w!ay
1. Chapter 1

**So... I decided to re-read my old story's and while reading the original "Total Drama My Way" I kind of felt ashamed of how lazy and half-assed it was in many chapters, and how bad the plot was at times. (Lets be honest, chapters 1-6 were crap) So, after a bit of thinking, I decided I would post a re-done version of the story with the same general plot and eliminations, but more character development and better written challenges.**

 **Don't worry about the original version though. I'm still keeping that up. It holds too many good memories to part with.**

 **I'll write about one chapter of this story a month (Give or take a few days) But I plan to realize this story's true potential in the remix of TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!**

The screen faded in to reveal a large foresty island with many hills. Near the shore there was a campsite and a bonfire pit, with a wooden dock at the beach.

"Yo, what up people?" A man in his early thirties greeted. "Welcome to the debut episode of TV's hottest new reality show!" He began enthusiastically. He had wind blown jet black hair and a chiseled face with brownish-greyish eyes. He had a thin layer of facial hair and he wore a blue button up over khaki's. "My names Chris McLean, and I'm here to welcome you to Total Drama Island" He continued, walking down the docks. "Over the next eight weeks, we'll be pitting 14 unsuspecting teens against each other in a dramatic competition, for the grand prize, of ONE, MILLION, DOLLARS!" He exclaimed, holding a large case of cash up.

"They'll have to survive deadly challenges!" He began once again, a clip of two interns running over burning coals. "Horrific camp cooking!" He added as a clip of Chef's cooking played, a potato greeted the audience. "And worst of all" he paused before announcing. "EACH OTHER!"

CONFESSIONAL (CHRIS)

Chris: "And they'll air their dirty laundry in this outhouse confessional!"

Confessional over (Chris)

"And then they'll risk it all at the bonfire ceremony!" Chris began once again, this time in the bonfire pit, which had a large campfire pit and logs for the contestants to sit on. Across from the logs was a podium.

FLASH

"Where the losing team will vote out a member! Whoever gets the most votes will walk the Dock of Shame!" He continued as a clip of the dock played. "Board the Boat of Losers" An intern walked up to a boat with his head hanging as a old boat came and picked him up. "And will leave Total Drama Island, FOREVER!" He dramatically finished as the boat sped away with the intern.

FLASH

"Who will survive this horror I've cooked up for them over these next eight weeks?" Chris asked. "Who knows? But I'm so ready for this! Grab a seat and some popcorn; because you're not gonna want to miss a dramatic moment, right here, on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!" He yelled as the screen faded to the intro theme.

Title sequence plays

Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine

Maddi is pouring at the back of the lake when a fish hook grabs her

You guys are on my mind

Garret fishes he up into the air

You asked me what I wanted to be

Maddi lands near Drew, who is petting the animals

Now I think the answer's plain to see

The animals attack Drew and Maddi and the two run away

I wanna beeee Famous!

Mark laughs at Drew and Maddi as they run away

I wanna live close to the sun

JJ and Ali are laughing together on the raft and it goes over a waterfall

Oh pack your bags cause I've already won

Ali and JJ land on a log being lifted by Michael

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Monaco flies into them from behind and knocks them all off the log

I get there one daaayyy

Bella walks out of the confessional only to be hit by Brendan's fencing sabre while he's practicing his lunges

Cause I wanna beeee famous!

Jaden is talking his mouth off until Chef shoves food into his mouth shutting him up, while Connor is sipping tea next to Jaden with his butler

Nananananaaa Nanananananananaaaaaa

Lauren skates across the beach, pulling off some sick moves

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous

Mathew is on the dock, shooting flaming arrows up at balloons, until one accidently hits the camera

(Whistling) dodododo dododododooooooo

JJ and Ali are looking into each other's eyes at the campfire ceremony when Monaco appears behind them scaring JJ and Ali apart

End of theme song

"Welcome back!" Chris greeted the audience as he walked along the docks, his head turned towards the camera. "Were just about ready to greet our first campers!" he announced enthusiastically. "Also, if the campers seem a little T.O.'ed, its probably because I told them they were going to be staying at a five star resort!" He added, still smiling. "Speaking of them, here come the first two!" He announced as a boat became visible in the distance. Two boys stood on the boat.

The first one was a tall 15 year old boy in a red muscle shirt, which showed off his tanned and well built figure. He had short light brown hair, which he had obviously spent time working on due to the gel which was reflecting the light. The boy had piercing blue eyes that glistened with hostility as he stared out towards the island with his well muscled arms crossed across his chest. He had deeply tanned skin with a scowl on his face. He had blue jeans on and black high-tops.

The boy next to him was a bit shorter than average. He had lightly tanned skin, which looked pale in comparison to the boy next to him. Also unlike the boy, he had softer blue eyes that didn't seem threatening. He had a nervous look on hi face and his lips were curled into a frown as he stared downwards. He wore black tee-shirt with green khaki shorts underneath. He had black slip on Spery's on his feet.

The larger boy strutted off the boat with no bags, a few seconds later followed by the smaller boy, who was carrying two shares of bags.

"Welcome the polar opposite twins, Mark the popular athlete, and JJ, the loser nerd!" Chris introduced with a chuckle two as JJ dragged the bags along the dock slowly, obviously struggling.

"C'mon pipsqueak!" Mark demanded. "Hurry up! I don't have all day you know!" He glared at his smaller twin brother, finally managed to catch up to Mark, before dropping to the ground face first in exhaustion.

"There you go Mark!" JJ replied, his face still on the dock.

"Glad to be here Chris!" Mark greeted the host with a smirk. "But you might as well give me the million now! There's no way I'm gonna lose!" He stated confidently.

"Hey Chris" JJ greeted the host with a friendly smile as he walked over. "Glad to meet you-YOOOW!" JJ cried as he was lifted in the air by his underwear, courtesy of Mark.

"You're not supposed to cut me off!" Mark reprimanded him before tossing him into the lake.

"Nice one!" Chris complemented the bully, amused at JJ's pain.

"Hey!" JJ whined after resurfacing. "I could've gotten hurt!"

Ignoring the nerd Chris decided to move along. "Our next contestant is our resident genious and blabber mouth" Chris began as another boat came within sight. The boy on it was Native Canadian, with brown eyes and long brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had a red sweater vest with a blue colored t shirt underneath. He was a few inches taller then JJ, but not much. He wore regular old sneakers and a smile on his face as he stepped off the dock. "Its Jaden!"

"Hey guys! Glad to be here!" He greeted the others enthusiastically with a burst of energy. "Nice to meet you!" He greeted JJ as he shook his hand, which the nerd happily obliged to.

"Hey, I'm JJ!" the chestnut haired boy introduced himself.

"Hey, how are you?" Jaden asked as he put his hand out in an invitation to shake it, which Mark just rolled his eyes at. "Wow, what a scrub!" Jaden commented as he smirked at the bully. "Why you such a scrub, scrub?" He asked jokingly as Mark's left eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"Shut.. Up…" Mark growled in annoyance as he tensed up, his face beginning to turn red with anger.

"Geez scrub!" Jaden joked as he walked away, rolling his brown eyes as another boat arrived at the docks.

A short blonde haired, blue eyed girl stepped off of the docks. Her hair was in a ponytail, which went down a bit past her shoulders. She wore a light blue hoodie (Kinda like Bridgette) and skinny jeans with a hole in the knee that made her look like a tomboy. She held a skateboard in one hand and two duffel bags in the other hand. She wore red and black high-tops that completed the tomboy look all together.

"Hey there!" She greeted the three contestants who had already arrived, waving her hand friendly in the direction of the other contestants.

"Lauren the skater!" Chris greeted the girl with a fist bump.

Lauren stared at the crummy camp nervously. "I thought we were staying at a five star resort?" She asked the host, who just chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that was a typo" He explained holding out a contract, which was a very large and thick stack of papers. "If you looked at the contract, you would have realized this was a crappy summer camp!" He exclaimed happily, causing Lauren to glare at the host.

"Well guess what I think of your contract?" She asked, before grabbing the large stack of papers before ripping it apart comically and throwing it in the water.

"You know the great part about lawyers?" Chris asked Lauren, who just glared at the host. "They make lots of copys!" He explained pulling out another contract, which Lauren again destroyed before stomping away, muttering something that sounded liked 'asshole'.

"Hey,are you okay?" JJ asked the skater, who was still brimming with anger.

"Nah" She replied, turning towards the nerd. "Chris is SO much more of an asshole than I thought he was!" She stated to JJ, who just nodded in agreement.

"Dude needs to learn some kindness" JJ replied before the fifth contestant arrived. "He's a real jer….." JJ trailed off as he slumped forward, staring towards the next boat on the lake, or actually, the contestant on the boat.

The next girl took JJ's breath away. She was a 5'4 brunette, with kind smile on her face and warm brown eyes. Her brown hair went down her shoulders and midway down her back. She wore a purple tank top and blue skinny jeans that both complemented her naturally super skinny figure, with her long legs. She had skinny arms and a few bracelets around her wrist, wearing sandals that resembled Zoey's. Her Caucasian skin had a very nice tan.

"Our next competitor is a sweetheart with straight A's and talent in soccer and track! Meet Ali!" He introduced the pretty brunette as she stepped off of the boat.

"Thanks Chris!" She thanked the host before giving the island a good look. "The island looked a lot different in the brochure" She commented before walking towards the crowd, pulling her plain purple suitcase.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "All I can say, is WOW! Hopefully she's nice… I've met my share of girls who like to kick me in the kiwi's, and they tend to be the pretty ones! And then later Mark's girlfriends" *Sighs sadly*

Confessional over (JJ)

"Hey everyone!" Ali greeted the four others, extending her hand.

"Hey scrub!" Jaden greeted Ali, shaking her hand. "OHHHHHHH!" He exclaimed. "Get burned!" He commented, leaving Ali and many others very, very confused.

"I'm Lauren" The skater girl greeted the second female contestant. "Glad to meet you!" She added, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Ali added before walking up to JJ and extending her hand. "Hello!"

"Uhhhh Hey JJ, I'm Ali" JJ greeted incorrectly, obviously flustered, causing Ali to giggle in amusement. "No wait, I mean, JJ me… AHHH!" JJ exclaimed, causing Ali to laugh.

"You're funny!" She complemented the nerd, who was blushing, shaking her hand before turning to Mark.

"Hey!" She greeted the bully. "How are you today?" She asked Mark, who shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Mark!" He greeted coolly, with a sly smile, and a wink.

"Hehe" Ali giggled. "Sorry, but I'm not that easy" She replied with a smirk.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "Eh, it was worth a shot. And hey, there will probably be a hotter girl on this island!"

Confessional over (Mark)

The next boat came into view, but unlike the rest of the boats, this one was larger and much more luxurious. At the front of the boat, stood a blonde boy with perfect posture and very, very nice clothing. He had blues eyes, with the left one being covered by a monocle. His hair was combed and perfectly done as if he was going to a fancy event. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black, unbuttoned sports jacket over it, with black dress shoes over it. He had a pocket watch hanging from his belt, and a butler stood next to him with a platter of tea in hands. The blonde teen took a china glass off of the platter, which the butler responded to by filling the cup up.

"Welcome our next contestant, all the way from England" Chris began, saying England with a mocking accent. "Its Connor!" He announced as the boat came to a stop and a platform lowered onto the dock.

"Good day fellow competitors" Connor greeted the five Canadian contestants. "I am glad to make your acquaintance!" He stated with a respectful nod, before taking another sip of tea.

The butler came off the boat pulling a luggage trolley filled with expensive looking bags. "Here are your bags sir" He announced to the young teen.

"Ah thank you Harry, jolly good show mate" Connor thanked his butler. "I'm afraid it is time to part ways. Give my parents my regards!" He told his butler.

"Yes sir, and remember, one bag has your academy work in it. Your mother wishes that you complete one folder from each subject a day" The butler reminded him.

"Oh, yes, I won't forget" Connor reassured him as the butler walked back onto the boat before it sailed away.

"Ah, you must be Sir McLean" Connor greeted the host politely before walking towards the others. "And I presume you chaps are my worthy opponents?" He asked, earning a series of murmurs.

"Hey there!" Jaden rushed over. "My names Jaden, and you seem to be from England obviously, except your accent is a bit off!" He commented.

Connor was taken aback, obviously offended. "My accent is as authentic as any other one! I have the speech of a gentlemen!" He retorted, walking past past Jaden with his head raised. "American scum!" He muttered under his breath.

Confessional (Connor)

Connor: "I didn't realize I would be going up against uneducated brutes like that ruffian! Well, looks like it will be my job to educate them! Hmp!"

Confessional over (Connor)

"Next up, we have a fencing champion, youtuber, Brendan!" Chris announced as the seventh contestant came into view. He was a tall, 5'6 caucasian, and like Connor, also a blonde, but it was more messy and strewn about, but it still looked good. His eyes were a friendly shade of blue, and he had a grin on his face. He wore a red hoodie with a grey oval in the center that had the letters VPG in purple over it.. Even though it was hot out, he looked quite comfortable too. He wore light blue khaki shorts and a pair of dark blue sneakers.

"Hey Dude" He greeted the host with a fist bump. "

"Breadman, good to see you!" Chris greeted, returning the fist bump before letting Brendan walk by.

"Hey guys, cool to meet you all" He then greeted the rest of the competitors.

"Ummm, is this Wawanakwa?" A small voice peeped nervously next to Chris, causing him to turn and see a short and pale red head boy. He had green eyes covered by glasses and his hair was in a bowl cut, covering up his forehead. He wore a bland orange tee shirt and brown cargo shirt. He was staring at the ground instead of Chris though, shuffling his feet very nervously.

"Yeah, this is Wawanakwa" Chris answered, only to receive no response. "Meet the awkward nerd of the cast, Drew!" Chris announced, again though, Drew didn't respond. "Quiet one eh? Go stand with others" He ordered the small nerd, who just complied, walking over near JJ.

"Hey man, are you okay?" He asked, a look of concern on his face. "You look kinda sad" He whispered.

"I-I'm fine!" Drew answered nervously, looking away from the tech geek.

Confessional (Drew)

Drew: *Looking away from the camera* "I don't really like to talk to people… its really scary"

Confessional over (Drew)

"Hey! Eagle Scout incoming!" A blonde haired boy yelled out to the people on the docks. They turned their heads to see a blonde boy in a kayak, paddling towards the island very quickly. He wore a life vest over a tan button up shirt that had many different patches on it. He had a green sash going across his chest with nothing but these colorful badges stitched on it. Each badge had an individual design, but there were so many on his sash that it would be impossible to stay focused on anyone badge.

"Meet Mathew, the super scout!" Chris announced as the teen rowed his boat to shore before taking his waterproof bags out of it and carrying them over.

"Hello Chris" Mathew greeted the host, smirking past him at his competition. "Is that who I'm up against?" He asked, pointing at the campers at had already arrived.

"Yeah Mathew" Chris answered. "Thats what you're up against" He confirmed.

"This 'll be too easy!" He exclaimed confidently, strutting over the others with his bags in hand, earning glares from his previous comment.

The next boat arrived shortly, except no camper was on it.

"HEY!" An angry voice could be heard yelling from inside the boat. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

Just after, the door burst open and a white girl with crazy orange hair and green clothes did a flip out. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" She yelled as she landed from her flip landing on her hands using them spring from the boat to the dock. "AHAHAHAAA!" She laughed maniacally as she soared through the air….

Before falling short of her target and slamming her face on the edge of the dock and falling in the water.

"Oh no!" Ali cried, running over to the edge to the dock and leaning over and pulling the girl out of the shallow water. After pulling her up, she immediatly managed to get back on her feet.

"Are you okay?!" Ali asked with concern in her voice.

The girl shook her head like a dog in order to get the water out before replying. "Oh, I'm great! That was really fun, besides hitting my head!" She reassured Ali. "Lets do it again!" She called before laughing.

"How bout we don't, and say we didn't" Chris answered. "Meet the resident psycho, MONACO!"

"DID SOMEONE MENTION THE GREAT MONACO?!" The girl asked, springing over and staring at Chris suspiciously with her crazy bright green eyes, getting her face uncomfortably close to Chris, causing him to lean away from the girl.

"Uhhh yeah" Chris answered. "You can go... like, away!"

"Sure!" Monaco replied before skipping over to the group, who all stepped to the side. "What?" She asked the others who had stepped away. "Does my breath smell or something? Knew I shouldn't have eaten raw fish!"

"Ooookaaaaayyy, crazy people aside, lets introduce our eleventh contestant!" Chris spoke up, breaking the awkward silence Monaco had caused. As he stated that, another boat appeared, passing the docks and leaving another girl there.

Unlike that last one, this one attracted people rather than repulse them. She was a very pretty blonde with a bod like Dakota's, except she was wearing a hot pink skirt and a light pink top that covered her shoulders and had a large V-neck. She had beautiful blue eyes and her hair was obviously done by a very talented professional, which was the same case for her nails. Her very thin and long legs, as well as her thin torso made her look even taller than she was.

"Oh, hey Chris!" The girl greeted the host, who was obviously staring.

"Oh, uh hey Bella!" Chris greeted after a few seconds. "You can… uhhh, stay with m- I mean go over to the other campers!" He told her with a sheepish laugh, obviously embarrassed he almost said something like that on international TV.

"Ah, hello my dear!" Connor greeted the blonde, running up to her comically before going on one one knee and kissing her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you!" He completed her after standing up.

"Ummm, thank you?" Bella replied, drawing her hand back, obviously embarrassed by the brits actions.

Confessional (Bella)

Bella: "If it weren't for me wanting to stick to my plan, I probably would have slapped that fool into the water. I can't believe he kissed my hand! *Observes her hand nervously* "What if it gave me some loser disease?! EWWWW! Nerd kisses!"

Confessional over (Bella)

Chris then decided to get to buisness. "Next up is the resident clutz-" He began before an explosion went of not too far away, causing a tall blonde boy to fall from the sky, and land on the docks, before sliding over to Chris. "Meet Garret!" He announced after the boy came to a stop.

"Ugghhh, is there an icepack I can use?" He asked, holding his head as he wobbled around. He had caucassion skin and blonde hair that was in a crewcut. He had grey eyes and wore a blue tee shirt and blue jeans. He was very thin, and very tall, making him look like a human twig. What wasn't a permanent feature was the fire burning in his hair.

"Hey buddy, you're hair's on fire!" Mark pointed out, smirking along with Mathew and Bella at the clutz's misfortune.

"AHHH!" Garret yelled in fear, jumping around. "Put it out, PUT IT OUT!" He yelled in fear.

"I got it!" Monaco called running over to Garret and kicking him off of the dock and into the water, and he resurfaced a few seconds later.

"Thank you" he thanked the crazy girl before climbing out soaking wet, this time with a crab on his foot. He looked down, before sighing. "I don't even care at this point" he stated in frustration.

"Is this where were staying?" a dull voice asked, scaring Chris, who was looking and smiling at Garret's pain.

"GAAAH!" Chris screamed, jumping away in shock.

The girl though, was unfazed. She was a pale goth with black hair, with the top right side of her face being covered by it, including her right eye. She had blue and purple highlights all throughout her hair. She had a very light and pale face, which looked basically white. She wore a black and blue top and a black skirt that reached her mid thighs."I asked, are we staying here?" She asked again, this time her tone was less patient than before.

"Yeah!" Chris answered. "Don't scare me like that though!" He reprimanded her.

"Wow, you lied about the five star resort" Maddi commented. "What a surprise!" She commented sarcastically, waving her hands dramatically as if she was in shock. Spoilers: She wasn't.

"Yeah, whatever!" Chris answered, rolling his eyes. "Just go stand with the others!" He ordered, which Maddi obliged, but still muttering an insult under her breath.

"Our final contestant is the powerhouse athlete!" Chris announced as the final boat approached the island. There was yet another male on that boat. He was an african american with dark tanned black skin. He had brown eyes and was the tallest of the cast, though he was still only inches taller than Mark. He had very prominent muscles on his arms, and he wore a friendly grin on his face. He had a crew cut like Garret, and he was wearing a blue jersey with number 1 on it, with black shorts as well. He had running shoes on and seemed ready for any physical challenge thrown at him.

"Sup bro!" The teen greeted Chris, bumping fists with him. He noticed the island and the shabby cabins, but remained smiling and kept quiet about it.

"Michael!" Chris greeted the athlete. "Now you are going to wreck the competition.

"I hope I can do well" Michael just shrugged. "I'll only do as well as I try" He added.

Michael got along well with the other contestants. Even Drew seemed to like him.

"Alright people, time for a group photo!" Chris announced from a boat he was standing on with a camera. "Every near the end of the docks!" he requested. Soon the cast was all set up for the photo.

He was about to take the picture before stopping randomly. "Wait, lens cap!" He announced, earning groans from the contestants. "Alright, here we go!" He announced. "Alright people, say, Wawanakwa!" Chris instructed.

"WawwanakwAAAAHHHHH" They all yelled as the docks broke below them, falling into the lake with all fourteen contestants.

"Oh man, that was great!" Chris laughed sadistically before turning to the camera. "We've got fourteen competitors here for the million, but only one will win! Who will win it all? Stay tuned over the next few weeks to find out, on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!

 **So that was the first chapter! Next time there will be a challenge and an elimination, but I won't say who's getting eliminated. (Though this is a rewrite, so you could just check the original) But I plan to update this once every month or so, less then my other story's, as this is a rewrite and a side project. So I hope you enjoyed. And if you did, before to review, follow and favorite this story guys! Until next time, this is jj13dog, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: An EXPLOSIVE Start

**Hey guys, time for episode two, which will intro the campers to their living spaces, as well as have the first challenge! Sorry that this took so long. I feel bad that I was so lazy for such a big chunk of the summer. But I'm getting a chromebook for my b-day so it should be easier to get online. So YAY! I'm also getting Dungeon's and Dragon's so now I can nerd out even more! XD**

 **Remember, this is a rewrite of my original story Total Drama My Way that is improved to include more character development, more description, and better everything. (Which isn't hard since for the most part the original was crap) But reviews are highly appreciated. Favorite and follow if you enjoy the story, and I'll let you guys read now!**

"Last time on Total Drama" Chris began, standing on the docks of Wawanakwa . "We brought in and introduced our fourteen campers for you all to meet. We have JJ, the nerdy twin at the bottom, Mark, the popular and dominant twin, also a bully! Jaden, our hyperactive blabber mouthed genius, Lauren the skating tomboy, Ali the sweetheart, Connor the Brit, Garret the Clutz, Mathew the overachieving scout, Brendan the Fencer and gamer, Drew the awkward nerd, Bella the Queen Bee, Monaco the Psycho, Maddi the Goth, and Michael the Athlete!" Chris recapped, introducing all of the contestants in only one breath. "Now it is time to really start the show!" Chris began once again after taking a breath. "It's time for the first challenge, and the first ever bonfire ceremony yet. The beginning of this epic TV franchise, right here, on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!" Chris exclaimed as the screen faded out.

 **Title sequence plays**

 **Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine**

Maddi is pouring at the back of the lake when a fish hook grabs her

 **You guys are on my mind**

Garret fishes he up into the air

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Maddi lands near Drew, who is petting the animals

 **Now I think the answer's plain to see**

The animals attack Drew and Maddi and the two run away

 **I wanna beeee Famous!**

Mark laughs at Drew and Maddi as they run away

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

JJ and Ali are laughing together on the raft and it goes over a waterfall

 **Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Ali and JJ land on a log being lifted by Michael

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Monaco flies into them from behind and knocks them all off the log

 **I get there one daaayyy**

Bella walks out of the confessional only to be hit by Brendan's fencing sabre while he's practicing his lunges

 **Cause I wanna beeee famous!**

Jaden is talking his mouth off until Chef shoves food into his mouth shutting him up, while Connor is sipping tea next to Jaden with his butler

 **Nananananaaa Nanananananananaaaaaa**

Lauren skates across the beach, pulling off some sick moves

 **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**

Mathew is on the dock, shooting flaming arrows up at balloons, until one accidently hits the camera

 **(Whistling) dodododo dododododooooooo**

JJ and Ali are looking into each other's eyes at the campfire ceremony when Monaco appears behind them scaring JJ and Ali apart

 **End of theme song**

At the bonfire clearing….

"Welcome to the Amphitheatre!" Chris greeted the fourteen new contestants. "This is where the losing team of every challenge will vote out a member, who will leave the island FOREVER!" He announced dramatically, but no one gasped or was surprised at this. "Really?" He asked with a dull look in his eye before continuing. "Now, I will sort you all into teams!" He announced, earning some cheers from the campers.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Please give me some of the capable people here, like Mark, Lauren or Michael! Do NOT pair me up with the freaks!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"JJ"

"Mark"

"Monaco"

"Lauren"

"Ali"

"Bella"

"And Brendan!" Chris announced. "You all are Team A" He explained. JJ was smiling at Ali, while Brendan and Lauren bumped fists. "Team B is as followed!"

"Garret"

"Mathew"

"Jaden"

"Drew"

"Connor"

"Maddi"

"And Michael" Chris announced. "You all are Team B" He announced. This team though was much less friendly than the other one though. Mathew was glaring at Jaden and Connor while Maddi rolled her eyes, and Garret just tripped when walking over to greet Michael, who cringed at seeing Garret fall.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Yes! *Pumps fist* I'm on Ali's team! Too bad Drew's on the other team, he seemed cool too. But hey, I got Ali on my team! Now I just need to get her to let me sit within five feet of her!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Team A" Chris began. "From here on out until the teams merge, you shall be dubbed…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"The Killer Bass!" He announced, while two interns threw a red banner over to the new team, which hit JJ, knocking him over before Mark picked it up. The team logo flashed over in the left hand corner of the screen.

Confessional (Mark/Ali)

Mark: "Killer, a rather suiting name for the one who's gonna crush the competition, huh? Hahahaaa!"

SHIFT

Ali: "Wow, we seem to have a good team! Everyone seems to be pretty normal, except for JJ. He's kinda weird, but he's still nice, and he seems to making goo-goo eyes at me. But I'm sure it's just him thinking I'm pretty or something. He'll get over it eventually!"

Confessional over (Mark/Ali)

"Team two" Chris began once again. "You will be henceforth known as…" The host paused once again for dramatic effect.

"Dude, we get it, its dramatic, get on with it!" Mathew complained snidely.

"Whatever" Chris dead panned, before snapping his fingers, which in turn cause the interns to toss over a green banner, which knocked Garret to the ground with a groan coming from the clutz. "You are the Screaming Bass!" He announced his smile returned.

This team cheered half-heartedly, as Garret was in pain, Connor was being stuck up, Drew was shyly, staring at the ground, Mathew and Maddi were glaring daggers at the host, and Jaden and Michael were the only ones cheering, but both dropped off awkwardly after realizing they were the only ones cheering.

"What are you guys?" Jaden asked. "A bunch of scrubs?" He asked, leaving his team confused.

Confessional (Michael)

Michael: "I cannot read that guy"

Confessional over (Michael)

"Now" Chris began, silencing the teens chatter (Mostly from the Killer Bass's side) "We have a long day ahead of us" He explained. "So I want you guys to unpack and meet me in the mess hall within 30 minutes" He requested.

FLASH

Chris and the fourteen contestants now stood in the main campsite, which consisted of two crappy cabins. "This is where you will be living over the next eight weeks" He announced, earning uneasy looks from the contestants, namely Garret, Bella, Lauren, Jaden, and Connor.

"Excuse me my good sir" Connor spoke up.

"Yes Connor?" Chris responded.

"I was lead to believe that we would be staying in a five star hotel" He spoke up, causing murmurs to break out among the contestants.

"Oh yeah" Chris stated dryly. "That. You see, that was a typo" He explained. "This is where you'll be staying!" He announced, chuckling sadistically at his trick.

Confessional (Connor/Bella)

Connor: "That liar! Now I have to stay in those horrid… Ugghh! I can't even begin to think of how _*Shudders*_ Dirty they are! This is not proper treatment for one of my social status!"

SHIFT

Bella: "I knew Chris would have done something like this. I mean, anyone who keeps up with society would know that Chris is a lying weasel! What an idiot! But the perfect type of idiot!" *Giggles*

Confessional over (Connor/Bella)

"Wait, are these Co-ed?" Mark asked, causing JJ to facepalm. "Because I personally would like to request a bunk under her" He stated, smirking at Bella and winking, causing her to blush and smirk back.

"Oh please no!" Lauren pleaded.

"Relax" Chris comforted them. "The bunks are gender separated!" He reassured them. "Boys on the left, girls on the right!" he informed them, pointing towards the two doors.

"That's too bad!" Bella pouted, winking at Mark, who just shrugged.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "Hottest girl on the island is equal to my 'playmate'! Heheheh!"

Confessional over (Mark)

IN THE BASS MALE CABIN…

"So we have four bunks and there are three of us…" JJ pointed out before the camera revealed the inner cabin. It had a green and brown striped carpet and four bunk beds, two on each side, and a small window in the back letting in some extra light. "Kinda a waste" The nerd pointed out.

"Yeah, but there are like six guys on the other team" Brendan reminded JJ.

"Yeah, how is that fair?" Mark asked. "We all know guys are totally stronger than girls" He explained walking over to the bunk closest to the window, setting his stuff on it. "Dibs" He called.

"Uhhh, I wanted that bunk" JJ complained. "It's the only one with an outlet" He explained, pointing at the outlet partially hidden by the comforter.

"Wait, really?' Mark asked before grinning. "Sweet!" He exclaimed, flopping down on it and putting his hands behind his head while he let out a sigh of relaxation, while JJ sighed in disappointment as he set his stuff down halfheartedly on the bed across from Mark's.

Confessional (Brendan)

Brendan: "Ugh, I can already tell bunking with these two is going to be tough! At least JJ isn't sexist, I hope"

Confessional over (Brendan)

While the three male bass campers were sorting out their stuff among the cabin, the Bass girls were not getting along as peacefully as the guys were.

Ali and Monaco had decided to take the two front bunks, but Bella was trying to take two, while Lauren wanted one bunk bed to herself. "I need two bunks for my stuff!" Bella demanded, causing Lauren to groan in frustration as she carried her bags over to the second bunk bed, and shove Bella's stuff to the ground. "Those clothes are worth more than you are!" The cheerleader exclaimed.

"Whatever, not my problem princess brat" Was Lauren's reply, before setting her stuff down onto the top bunk, earning a growl from Bella.

Confessional (Lauren/Ali)

Lauren: "I HATE girls who think their better than others because they're so pretty and crap. All they are washed up bags of makeup and lip gloss! Least I have some dignity!"

SHIFT

Ali: *Sighs* "I was hoping that we could at least be chill through the first five minutes! Well, this is going to be a long stay!"

Confessional over (Lauren/Ali)

Ali stared at the two bickering girls as they argued, their fighting being heard in the background, before sighing unhappily at the scene unfolding. "Wow, they get along worse than my roommates at the institute!" A excited and energetic voice announced to the Nice Girl.

"Huh? Oh, hey Monaco!" Ali greeted her crazy bunkmate before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Wait Institute? You don't mean…"

"A hotdog institute, yeah!" Monaco answered. "There was this one really racist hotdog with a cowboy hat on all the time who liked to hang out with a really bored birthday cat" **[1]** Monaco explained, rambling nonsense to Ali, who stared at the girl in confusion, not saying anything as she attempted to process all the crazy things Monaco was rambling about endlessly.

"Ummm, that's not what I meant…" Ali cut in, interrupting Monaco's insane chatter.

"What, you think I went to a Hamburger Institute?" Monaco asked before sneering and flipping her hand. "I'm not that bad!" She declared before sniffing the air. "FRIED CARROTS" Monaco screamed suddenly, interrupting the arguing that was taking place in the background. She then scampered out the door on all fours with her tongue hanging out like a dog. "FRIED CARROTS!" She yelled, being heard in the background as she watched with her jaw hanging open in awe.

IN THE MALE GOPHER CABIN…

The six boys on the Gophers were unpacking their stuff, for the most part.

"These cabins are completely and utterly _disgusting!_ " Connor stated with more than a twinge of disgust in his tone. "I can't believe that we are being condemned to this _torture!_ " He added.

"Were here, this is where we're staying!" Mathew snapped, sick of the brit's constant whining. "Deal with it and suck it up!" He added, leaning towards Connor intimidatingly from his position in the top right bunk.

At the mess hall, Chris was patiently waiting while Chef was back in the kitchen, "Cooking" The contestants meal, which would be shown later…

AT THE MESS HALL

"Ah, the smell of camp cooking!" Chris exclaimed as the teams shuffled into the cafeteria, some of them rather pessimistic. More specifically, Mark, Bella, Maddi, and Connor (Who was still appalled at the state of the cabins) "Welcome campers!" Chris began, once everyone was sitting down at their team tables. "Now that you're all here, I will let our friendly cook, who is also acting as my assistant, Hatchet take over!" The sadist announced.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "I don't know who this Chef Hatchet guy is, but if he's one of those psycho murderer camp cooks like in those horror movies, I'll be sadly be the first one to die! *Gulps nervously* Hopefully it doesn't come down to that!"

Confessional over (Garret)

"Now maggots!" A burly black chef in an apron came out from the kitchen and began walking in front of the cast from one side to the other like a military drill sergeant. "I will serve it three times a day! And you will EAT IT, three times a day!" He commanded, looking at the cast like they were new recruits for the front line. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He asked in a booming voice that echoed across the camp, frightening even the strongest of campers.

"Sir yes sir!" the campers all responded in unison like they were actually IN the army, all of the campers, even Mark and Bella, saluting Chef.

"Good, now come and get some!" He stated as he walked back behind the counter, pulling out a serving spoon.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "I kinda like him. He reminds me of my scout master back home! He was strict, but he taught me all the skills I know today, like knot tying, wilderness survival, morse code, canoeing, archery, rifle shooting, the various plants and animals and how to find them in the wild, stuff like that!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

Bella was the first up to be served, and boy, was she disgusted. "Okay, is there ANYTHING better you can give me?" She asked like a brat. "Cause there is NO WAY I am eating that!" She declared, flipping her hair and looking away from Chef. The large burly man didn't respond. Instead, he took another scoop of the greyish-brownish slop and threw it in her face, causing her eyes to go wide before she screamed in fear.

"What a weakling!" Mathew stated as he accepted a decent pile of slop from Chef. "This isn't nearly as bad as the stuff we have on camping trips!" he told the twelve others who weren't screaming with food on their face. To prove it, he took a spoon full and ate it. "Pretty good Chef!" he complimented, giving a thumbs up.

The burly chef smiled before the scout walked away towards the Gopher's table.

"Does this have all the twelve essential vitamins and nutrients good sir?" Connor asked politely, though not making eye contact with Chef.

"You'll get a whole lotta SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef answered violently, his voice blowing Connor's hair back as well as getting spit all over him.

"GAH!" Connor exclaimed in shock, taken aback by Chef's loud response. He took his tray and began backing up with a frightened look on his face while Chef glared at him with a stern scowl.

Drew, who was next in line, just gulped nervously without saying anything, not wanting to anger the burly man anymore than he already was. After all, he did look PRETTY vicious, and twice as big as the nerdling, and a ton stronger than him.

Confessional (Connor/Drew)

Connor: "I suppose that I must take it apon myself to civilize the Americans! Hmph! All the more work for me! But I will show them how brilliant living proper is!"

SHIFT

Drew: "While this food may kill me… I'm not gonna say anything about it at all… I'm just too scared to! I'm… kinda a coward"

Confessional over (Connor/Drew)

The teams before long were all seated at their respective tables, with the Bass sitting closer to the entrance and the Gophers sitting, unfortunately, closer to Chef.

After attempting to pick up the grey mass with a fork multiple times, Mark gave up and grunted. Chris strutted in a moment later, and the bully stood up. "Hey Chris! Mind ordering us pizza man?!" He asked, pushing the plate away in disgust.

Chris only smirked as a HATCHET came flying by, almost cleaving Mark's head in two. Knowing it was thrown by Chef, he worriedly stated "Its cool! Grey sloop is good! Its all cool man!" He stated in fear of being truly cleaved into multiple pieces. Which was a pretty rational fear.

Chef just continued to glare at the tanned bully, who cowered in fear as he ate his sloop quickly.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "Horrible food and a psycho military chef who looks like he will murder me in my sleep. Fantastic"

Confessional over (Mark)

"Alright campers, after you're done eating, change into your bathing suits and meat me at the top of the cliff in one hour!" Chris announced. "It's time for the first challenge!"

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Now the real game begins! Time to show those Bass that the Screaming Gophers are a force to be reckoned' with!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

ON THE WAY UP THE CLIFF

All the campers were climbing up the cliff, holding a towel in one hand and nothing in the other.

Michael was wearing a pair of black trunks, showing off his refined body to everyone as he raced Mark up the cliff, who was just behind Michael as he raced in red trunks with a flame pattern on it.

Ali was walking about thirty feet behind them, in a light blue bikini. JJ was in an identical bathing suit to Mark besides the fact that it was orange. Lauren walked a bit behind JJ in a green one piece bathing suit, her hair still tied into a ponytail.

Connor wore an expensive looking water suit, with a very intricate blue and green design on it. He walked very briskly, looking around nervously, unfamiliar with nature.

Drew wore a pair of plain blue swim trunks, and a plain black swim shirt. Behind him was Maddi, who wore a one piece black bathing suit with no design on it. Garret wore green swim trunks with nothing on them, and a white tank top.

Bella wore a hot pink bikini that left very little to imagination as she strutted up the cliff in her expensive looking flipflops.

At the front of the pack, JJ had finally caught up to Ali, who still was walking at a brisk pace. "Hey... Ali!" He greeted with a gasp, obviously out of breath.

"Oh… Hi! Ummm, JJ was it?" She asked politely, thinking for a second.

"Yeah!" The nerd answered, struggling to keep up as they approached the top of the cliff. "You seem in shape from the way you've climbed up this cliff without any trouble!" He complimented her. "You don't even seem out of breath!"

"Thanks!" Ali replied with a sweet smile, accepting the compliment. "I play alot of soccer and run track at my school!" She explained.

"W-w-well, I'm sure you're really good at it!" JJ stammered, a blush creeping across his face. Ali took note of this, but ignored it and continued. "I'm okay I guess"

FLASH

"Yes! First to the top!' Michael bragged before calming down.

"Meh… I let you win" Mark stated before gasping for air and falling on his knees, to which CHris laughed.

Only a few minutes later everyone finally arrived at the top, all waiting for Chris to begin

"Great to see you all campers!" Chris greeted in a friendly manner. "Todays challenge will be a simple one!" He announced, causing most of teh campers to grin. "Except for the fact that you'll be jumping off of this one thousand foot cliff and than race through the waters which are all booby trapped" He added, turning the smiles into frowns.

"Wait WHAT?!" Garret, Lauren, and Bella all shouted in suprise.

"The rules are simple! One team member at a time will dive down from this cliff, than they will have to race to the boat" the camera than moved to show that it was the elimination boat, about 300 feet from the cliff. In the boat, Chef stood at the wheel, waiting. "And you will attempt to not get killed by the many obsticals that we cleverly hidden!" He explained, retaining a grin the entire time.

Almost every contestant now had a terrified look on their faces as they realized they would most likely die during the days challenge.

Confessional (Maddi/Mathew)

Maddi: "I signed up to this show as a freaking dare. I cannot believe it escalated into THIS"

SHIFT

Mathew: "This is nothing! I've swam the mile swim so many times over the years! I'll lead my team to victory! Heheh!"

Confessional over (Maddi/Mathew)

"Ohoho! This is gonna be fun!" Monaco said in excitement, leaving everyone else dumbfounded. "I can't wait to feel the RUSH!"

"I cannot comprehend how improper she is!" Connor declared, shaking his head in disapproval. "It is an absolute mockery culture and manners!"

"Meh" Brendan grunted. "She seems fun at least, and it's not like she's hurting anyone with her energy either" He pointed out.

"Yes, yes, I suppose so" Connor agreed as he watched the crazy teen bounce around in excitement.

FLASH

"Alright campers! Who's going first for each team?" Chris asked the two groups.

The Screaming Gophers went into a huddle. "I'll go last, since I'm the strongest swimmer!" Mathew declared. "The weakest will go in the middle so we can catch up and second strongest swimmer, which is you Michael" He gestured towards the jock. "Got it?" He asked.

Garret raised his hand. "Uhhh, yeah, why don't we get a say?" He asked.

"Cause I'm a natural leader" Mathew bragged. "I mean after all, I'm a scout!" He added, his head held high with a cocky smirk plastered among his face

"Whatever" Maddi sighed, rolling her eyes at the scouts show of blind, idiotic pride. "I guess that we'll just figure it out ourselves."

Among the Killer Bass, it was much more diplomatic. "I guess I'll go somewhere in the middle, since I'm pretty weak" JJ admitted to his team, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll go first then!" Ali suggested, to which the team nodded. "I'm pretty athletic in general, so I should do fine!"

"Whatever, I'm not going though!" Bella interjected rudely, checking her nails to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Why not?" Lauren sighed in exasperation. "Chris said EVERYONE needs to swim" She explained to the cheerleader, who didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Bella replied. "I'm NOT getting my hair wet!" She declared in annoyance.

Confessional (Lauren/Bella)

Lauren: "THAT'S her reason for not wanting to swim?! I can understand not wanting to die, or get seriously injured, but her hair! Who cares about that much about their hair!"

SHIFT

Bella: "Of course I'm not going to get my hair wet! I mean, look at it!" *Gestures towards hair* "These beautiful locks should be considered a national treasure… No, the eighth wonder of the world!"

Confessional over (Lauren/Bella)

"Fine, I'll go last then" Mark offered. "I am an athlete back home. So this should be a… What's that word I'm looking for…?" He asked, turning to JJ. "Nerd, tell me!" He demanded, causing JJ to cower.

"The word.. is a… synch…" He stammered in fear, walking away from his stronger twin.

"Yeah! That's it!" Mark exclaimed. "This'll be a synch!" He cheered.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "JJ's the smart nerd, so he helps me with 'intellectual' things that are only known by weak losers like him. Sure I could study, but why do that when I have an exploitable loser at my side?"

Confessional over (Mark)

The two teams were lined up at the cliff. The Bass's line order was Ali, Monaco, Brendan, JJ, Bella, Lauren, and then to finish off the race, Mark. The Gophers line consisted of Michael, Drew, Garret, Maddi, Jaden, Connor, and finally Mathew.

Michael and Ali were both leaning off of the cliff slightly, anticipating the races beginning with a cold, hard determination on their faces.

"On you're marks…" Chris began. The two leaned foreward a bit further. "Get set…" He continued. Ali and Michael glared at each other in the heat of teh comeptition. "Go!" He exclaimed, causing the two to both dive down. Michael dove straight down, gaining momentum faster than Ali, who panicked and was falling with feet first.

"Boo YAH!" Michael shouted as he dove into the water before resurfacing a few seconds later, and began swimming.

Ali hit the water a few seconds later and resurfaced quickly to begin swiming towards the goal. "I gotta hurry!" She cried after noticing how far ahead Michael was, and began swimming faster.

Michael was swimming with a cocky grin on his face, knowing how much of lead he had on Ali. "Ahaha!" He chuckled, not noticing the shadow in the water ahead of him. He carelessly passed over it, and suddenly…

 _ **BOOM!**_

Michael was sent flying by one of Chris's meticulously planned traps, all the way back into the face of the cliff with a look of shock and pain.

Confessional (Michael/Ali)

Michael: "Guess I was a bit careless there… I forgot this isn't a normal swimming race… This is intense!"

SHIFT

Ali: "RIght, almost forgot about the traps there. But I've got the advantadge now! I can't let it go to waste!"

Confessional over (Ali)

Finally, Ali reached the boat and climbed on. "Woohoo!' She cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

"Ah, crap! I gotta hurry!" Michael panicked, speeding up as he passed the halfway mark.

"Alright! Next bass is up!" Chris announced. "Hopefully you get hurt!" He tells Monaco, who does a cannon ball off of the cliff.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed in joy and excitement as she flew down the cliffside, gaining more and more momentum with each passing second, until she hit teh water with huge splash

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Brendan asked the host nervously. That looked pretty MLG"

"Don't know, don't care" Chris answered like the sadist he is.

"Wohoho! That was fun!" The psycho shouted up to her team mates once she resurfaced.

"Monaco, swim!" Lauren commanded her teammate. "Don't lose the lead!"

"Oh, right!" She remembered. She than turned and began swimming towards the boat. The crazy girl was fast, no doubt about that. She crossed the halfway mark faster than Ali or Michael did.

"We got this in the bag!" Mark boasted, smirking at the other team, which just glared back at the rival player.

"Michael has arrived at the boat!" Chris announced. "Next Gopher is up!"

"O-o-okay…" Drew stammered nervously before looking over the cliff in fear. He bit teh nail on his thumb as he realized this was ALOT worse than he had thought it was.

Confessional (Drew)

Drew: "I can't do it! I can't! There's no way I could survive that!"

Confessional over (Drew)

"I… I can't do it!" Drew announced, backing away from the cliff, earning a glare from Mathew. "It's too scary for me… Sorry guys" He apologized dejectedly, looking at his feet, ashamed.

"Well suck it up!" Mathew interjected, strutting angrily towards the weak nerd. "I won't let us lose!" He declared.

"B-but I can't do it!' Drew tried to explain.

"Than I'll make you do it!" Mathew told him, picking the nerd up. Drew attempted to struggle, but Mathew was much stronger than the small boy, and he tossed Drew off of the cliff

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Maybe my methods were a bit brutal, but I have to win! I won't let those inferior bass win! Not on my life!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

Monaco was about halfway to the boat, swimming at a constant and quick pace that was sure to extend the lead. "Huh, what's that?" She asked, stopping. She reached under the water and pulled up a balloon that was tied to the bottom of the lake. "Ohhhhh, I wanna pop it!" She exclaimed, before biting it with her teeth, causing an earsplitting **POP** to be heard from the balloon. When the camera refocused on Monaco, it showed her with a large lobster on her head, pinching her.

Like she didn't even notice the pain, she grinned. "Awww, he likes me!" She assumed. "I'm gonna name you Larry! You're gonna be Monaco's dinner!" She declared, before continuing to swim with the lobster still on her head.

FLASH

The boat Chef was manning had about eleven people on it, including Monaco, who still had the lobster on her head, adding to the many reasons the contestants were already avoiding her. Mathew was just about at the boat and Mark had just jumped in and was taking his time in the race.

"Yes! Mathew cheered as he reached the boat. "We won!" He exclaimed. "In your faces!" He bragged.

"ACTUALLY, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Maddi called to the vote using teh megaphone, which she grabbed from Chris's hands. "Thanks for forgetting me Mathew!" She drooly stated before diving into the water.

"Ha, like a weak goth like her could outswim me!" Mark chuckled as he continued to swim before noticing a balloon.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "If I'm correct, this little balloon should have a trap in it…. Heheheh! I guess I should take it for 'safekeeping'!

Confessional over (Mark)

He held onto the balloon carefully, tying it to his swim trunks before continuing at a leisurely pace, not paying attention to his surroundings, leading to Maddi passing him,

"Have fun being eliminated jerk!" the goth taunted as she passed him, causing Mark to snap back into reality. By the time he picked up the pace though, Maddi had already gotten to the three quarters mark, and the Gophers were already cheering.

As Maddi approached the boat, a grin spread across her face for the first time that day… Before an explosive went off in her face.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed in fear as she was sent back a few feet behind Mark. She quickly regained her composure and swam quickly, a competitive look spreading across her normally emotionless face.

In a few seconds, her and Mark were neck and neck, neither managing to take the lead. "Hey Gothy, want a present?" Mark asked, grabbing the balloon and throwing it a Maddi, following up with a sharp shell he found earlier.

 **POP**

The balloon popped, releasing a large explosion of rancid smelling fumes, which dazed Maddi, and giving Mark the lead as he swam right onto the boat, cackling at Maddi's misfortune.

"AND THE KILLER BASS WIN!" Chris announced with the megaphone from the top of the cliff. "GOPHERS, DO SOME THINKING, CAUSE SOMEONE'S GOING HOME!" He announced, earning gasps from the Gophers while the Bass cheered at their victory.

"Great job Maddi, you let Mark win!" Mathew accused, pointing at the goth with hostility in his proud gaze. "You're totally going home tonight!" He declared.

Confessional (Maddi/Mathew)

Maddi: "I may have messed up bad there at the end, but Mathew did ruffle a few feathers back there. I can easily get Drew and maybe a few others to vote for the jerk. Our team will easily be better off without him!

SHIFT

Mathew: "Maybe I did anger some people, but I didn't screw up in the challenge! I am not going home first! No, I'm not going home at all! I'm winning this game and taking home the million!"

Confessional over (Maddi/Mathew)

IN THE GOPHER CABIN BOYS SIDE…

"Listen guys, Maddi screwed up during the challenge." Mathew. "If she had payed attention and gone during her turn, AND not get hit by two traps, we would have won and not be in this situation!" He explained to the fellow Gopher boys.

"Yeah, but you have been a jerk this entire time" Drew pointed out, looking up from his art.

"Yeah scrub, the ginger is right!" Jaden agreed. "The way you treated all of us is so fucking gay!" He snapped.

"Watch your mouth you ruffian!" Connor interjected, glaring at Jaden. "Those are not the words of a gentleman!"

"Whatever scrub" Jaden grumbled before going over and laying down in his seat.

Confessional (Connor/Jaden)

Connor: "That young man better learn to control his tongue! He speaks like an uncivilized barbarian!"

SHIFT

Jaden: "Scrub better lay off, or I'm gonna lose my crap. He says the gayest things too! 'Manners' this, proper that!"

Confessional over (Connor/Jaden)

"C'mon guys, Maddi should go!" Mathew reasoned. "Not only did she lose us the challenge, but she also the only girl on the team. She's an outlier that will only make it harder to unify!"

"I have to agree with Mathew" Garret chimed in, coming back from the showers. "She is the reason we lost" He added as he walked over to his bed and sat down.

"At least Maddi's nice" Drew murmured, but no one heard him amongst the argueing.

FLASH

The Screaming Gophers all walked into the bonfire pit, this time though, the only light to be found was the light from the fire. It was pitch black that night, with the moon and the stars all seeming to have called in sick. The tension in the air was so thick, that not even a buzzsaw could cut it. The team glared amongst each other, all waiting for Chris to arrive, so they could give the final verdict, and cut the first of many.

"Good evening Gophers" Chris greeted the losers. "Welcome, to the very first elimination ceremony of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" He exlaimed with enthusiasm ringing in his voice. "Now, you all will vote by putting an X on the 8*10 photo of the camper you want to go home!" He explained. "The person with the most votes will go home! Now, get voting!"

Confessional (Screaming Gophers)

Maddi: *Shows Mathew's picture and puts an X through it* "Get lost, scout boy!"

SHIFT

Mathew: *Draws an X on a picture and shows it to teh camera* "Bye bye Gothy! I won't miss you!"

Shift

Jaden: *Split between voting for Connor or Maddi*

Confessional over (Screaming Gophers)

"The votes have all been tallied" Chris began, this time holding a trey of six marshmallows. "I have six marshmallows on this plate. Normally at a camp, a marshmallow is a tasty treat you enjoy by the camp fire" He explained in a calm and mysterious tone. "Here they represent survival! If you do not get a marshmallow, you will walk the dock of shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you never return to Total Drama Island… EVER!" He finished before smirking. "The following are safe"

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Drew"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

...

"Garret"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jaden"

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And Michael" Chris finished, throwing the fourth marshmallow to the jock, who caught it with his mouth."Mathew, Maddi, and Connor, you are here for a reason. Mathew, it's only been one episode, but I can say without a doubt in my mind, that you're a prick!" Chris told him.

"Better a prick than a wannabe-male model" The scout muttered under his breath.

Connor, you annoy your team with comments about manners and being proper! And Maddi… You cost your team the game. Bad move sister! Bad move!" He finished explaining. "WIth only one vote against them, the following is safe…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

"Connor!" He exclaimed, throwing the second to last marshmallow towards the brit. "I only have one marshmallow left! And there are two of you!" Chris pointed out. "The last member of teh Screaming Gophers that is safe is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mathew!" Chris announced, causing the scout to grin evilly as he caught the marshmallow and ate it. "Maddi, your time on Total Drama has drawn to a close!" Chris told the goth, who just sighed.

"Figures. I never expected to get far anyway" She admitted, getting up and walking away. She walked the Dock of Shame, her bored expression never faltering for a second as she boarded the Boat of Losers, and neither as the boat slowly faded into the distance.

"The very first elimination has gone down, and boy was it filled with Drama!" Chris began, turning towards the camera as the six remaining members of the Gophers left, dejected. "Who will be next to take the fall? Find out on the next dramatic episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

 **Sorry this took so long to get up guys! I kinda put off writing for a while so if my writing is lacking that's why. But I hope to continue this rewrite (Slowly, as it's not my main priority!) Remember to R &R, favorite and follow guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
